I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by mizskybird
Summary: Peeta proposes to Katniss and she wants to say yes but is afraid of a wedding. A two-shot plus epilogue about their engagement, wedding and baby-naming. Not a song fic, but I think the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark works well for Peeta/Katniss.
1. Proposal

It started with five words. A question. "Katniss, will you marry me?" were the words. The words that started my life with Peeta. The life I told myself I wouldn't have. So I stood there, kind of in disbelief. I mean, it's not like I hadn't seen this coming. We'd been together since the rebellion and he'd mentioned it several times, but I'd brushed it off. I'd think, 'Maybe one day, when I'm ready.' But that day never seem to came. I didn't think I was ready to be tied that closely to him.

Strangely, throughout that weeks prior to the proposal, I'd noticed myself thinking maybe it wouldn't be hard. Little things would happen where our conversations made me realize how similar we already were, how close we already were. No one on the planet had gone through what I had, and the same went with Peeta, but he lived the most similar life to me. We completely understood each other and it was nothing to be scared of.

That's when I realized what I was scared of. I was scared of the past coming back to bite me. I'd technically been engaged to Peeta before, though against my will. And when I thought of a wedding I thought of a big event with tons of random faces from the capitol sitting in folding chairs while I recited my scripted vows. Cameras flashing in my face and worst of all, President Snow sitting in the back tapping his fingers as if he was controlling me. Katniss Everdeen, the puppet. I wasn't scared of marriage, I was scared of the wedding.

That's why when he asked me I said, "Yes." And he smiled at me. He had asked me to help him knead some bread before he asked, and I had happily obliged. We had just been kneading the bread, talking, laughing, and he asked me. It took me a few seconds to answer. Then he kissed me, and it felt different. It felt more exciting than the ones in the last few years. When we broke apart he looked at me and said, "I got you a ring, I'll go grab it." I wanted to stop him. But he ran out of the room practically jumping and came back shortly after. He took the ring out of the box and was about to slide it onto my hand when I pulled it back.

"Wait!" I yelled. His eyes bulged. "I don't want a wedding." He looked at me and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Ok." I took a deep breath and hugged him. He completely understood me.


	2. Wedding

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter! This chapter focuses on the preparations and day that Katniss and Peeta get married. In my world after the rebellion traditions changed and some people in District 12 had weddings, not just toastings which is why Katniss is worried about Peeta wanting a wedding. Also, please review! Even just a sentence would do. Both positive and negative feedback is apreeciated in order to make my writing better!

It had been a month since Peeta and I had gotten engaged. We hadn't really talked about it since then. Until one day. Peeta asked me, "Katniss, when do you want to get married? If we aren't having a wedding, when do you want to do it. How do you want to do it? Do you have any ideas?" He asked nervously. I smiled at him.

"We really can do it anytime Peeta. I just don't want it to be raining. That can't be a good start, can it? Now that you mention it though, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, yeah actually. I was thinking we both dress up a bit and go to city hall and have them marry us. After that we could go out to lunch And maybe if you're up for it we could invite some people over for dinner afterwards. Invite your mom back here? Haymitch?Oour neighbors? We don't have to do that part."

"Peeta," I said. "Do you want a wedding?"

"I just want what you want." He stated.

"No, I mean when you were a kid how did you imagine getting married?"

"I guess I imagined doing what everyone did. Just a celebration at home with all of my family. A toasting." His words were quiet, and I could tell he was getting sad. Sometimes I forgot about his family. Peeta was always in the bakery his family had owned. Even though it looked different than it used to because of the bombing Peeta probably was reminded of them all the time and how he didn't have them anymore.

"Then we can have a dinner. Invite anyone who is like your family now. Just tell me about who you invite." I said and kissed him.

Two Weeks Later

Everything was arranged. I had picked out a simple dress, Peeta a nice dress shirt. My mother and Effie were coming from District 4 and the Capitol. Haymitch, Greasy Sae, Peeta's friends Grace and Damper and my friend Caspia had been invited to dinner. And our reservation at the best restaurant close to home had been made.

I put on my dress. It was mint green and sleeveless. I then started to put my hair into an updo when Peeta stopped me. "No!" he shouted. "Don't do it like that. I want to see you the way I always do." He then proceeded to take my hair out of the bun and I braided it the way I normally do.

We went down to City Hall shortly afterwards. We walked up the stairs and into the main entrance. Peeta went up to the receptionist and said, "We are here to get married." The receptionist looked at him.

"To get a marriage license go to the left and find the office that says 'Rosa Rivers'. She'll tell you where to go from there. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Ma'am." He held my hand and took me down the hall until we reached the office. We got a marriage license, and Rosa Rivers told us to go to the next room if we wanted to get the marriage ceremony performed by a judge.

I walked into the judge's office with Peeta, hand in hand. "Can you please perform a marriage ceremony for us right now?" I asked nicely.

He didn't answer the question. "Hi, I'm Jonah Williams. You want to get married?"

"Yes," Peeta answered. The judge got up from his seat and looked at us.

"Alright then. Do you want to do it in here or got outside?" he asked.

"Umm, outside I guess." I responded after looking at Peeta and getting a head nod of approval. We walked outside into City Hall's garden. We stood in the middle.

"Traditional vows?" he asked.

"Yes," Peeta responded. "Our names are Katniss and Peeta." The judge nodded. We held our hands in front of our bodies.

"Do you Katniss, take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," I said and smiled.

"And do you Peeta, take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

"I do," he said.

"Now please exchange rings," he ordered. I then took out a ring from my pocket and he from his and we put them on our fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. And then Peeta held my back and dipped me into a kiss.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Thank you judge!" I said as he walked away. I looked at my wedding ring and then at Peeta. We walked to the restaurant and had an uncommon lunch out. Afterwards we went home and made dinner together for the guests. It had been a long time since I had seen my mom, and we talked and ate. At the end of the day I made a fire and threw a famous Mellark loaf of bread into the fire for the toasting ceremony. Once everyone had left Peeta asked me,

"I can call you Katniss Mellark now, real or not real?" And I looked at him and said,

"Real.


	3. Epilogue

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, please keep reviewing! This is the final chapter and focuses on Katniss and Peeta picking baby names. (At the bottom of the story you will find another A/N and if you don't understand the significance of the baby names, I would suggest you read it)

I was sitting in our bedroom, staring at my big fat belly. Honestly, it scared me. What had I gotten myself into? I mean, a baby? A child? I'm not good with kids! But it was happening, and while I was scared I tried to embrace the situation and be happy. Peeta walked into the room after a long day at the bakery. He had just taken a shower to get rid of the flour that somehow got in his hair that day.

He sat on the bed. "When are we going to talk about baby names?" he inquired as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Now, if you want to." I responded. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Ok, I haven't told you this before, but when you were fake pregnant all those years ago I came up with some names. I know it's silly and it wasn't real but they've always stuck with me."

"Well, let me hear them."

"Umm, well I was thinking since you're named after a flower, and I'm named after a bread we could do that. So I thought of Lily or Daisy for a girl, or any other flower name. And for a boy, Ronald or Bing."

"Why Ronald?" I asked.

"Because his nickname could be Naani, like the Indian form of pita bread."

"Oh, ok." I said with a smile. "I don't know. I like the name Daisy. And thank you for not naming the baby after someone who died in the war. I mean, people who do that are being honorable but I think it's too sad. And I feel like they were their own person to us, and we can't replace them. But on the other hand, I do want to honor them, so could the baby's middle name be named after one of our old friends or family?" I asked.

"Sure Katniss, whatever you want." he said.

"Ok, well I think we've talked about it enough today. You like the names I suggested?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded. And we both fell asleep.

A month later, Daisy Rue Mellark was born. My daughter with big brown eyes who looked just like me but acted like her father. And a few years after that, Bing Odair Mellark was born. An exact replica of his father. Sometimes people asked me if I felt sad because neither of my children liked hunting or were like me but I don't mind. I fell in love with Peeta and his sweetness and charm. So for my kids to be like him, I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

A/N: Name significance. Some are obvious, some not. A Daisy is a common white flower that you might see in the grass. Rue was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Bing is a chinese word used to describe different kinds of bread. It is also a casual food eaten for lunch in China. Odair is Finnick's last name, Finnick being a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games who died in the rebellion.


End file.
